Topaz D. Jade
'Hunter Babe' Topaz D. Jade is an mercenary and former revolutionary belonging to Steel Winter. She is a elite sniper and is widely recognised as a sniping master. Jade has a bounty of 300 million Beli which she gained for the various assassinations of high-ranking marines. The bounty was removed once she joined Steel Winter because of their Marine helping activites. She ate the Jinmon Jinmon no Mi Devil Fruit. Appearance Jade has dark purple, shoulder length hair and a short black top that exposes her stomach. She has short denim shorts with a stylish gold belt that hangs loose. Rumors in her team state she stole that belt from one of her targets (A Princess of a non-world government island) She has green boots with metal tips and a dagger hidden in the left one. On her hands she wears dark motorbike gloves and on her right shoulder she has a grey snake tattoo that loops round her shoulder. Jade is always described as pretty or a 'Sexy biker chick' by men (and okamas). She uses her beauty to help her et what she wants: money, food, jewels and even properties and pets. She constantly has a smirk on her face and a mischevious expression on her face. On her bag she has a tiny, brown backpack where she keeps her weapons. (Two machine pistols and two shotguns and a silencer. 5 smoke pellets and firebomb and a pepper spray gun) Personality Jade (also called Topaz) is very competitive, strong, stubborn, impatient, and extremely ill-tempered. She is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. In contrast to this, she is revealed to be highly ticklish. She is often described as the most badass member of Steel Winter and when told this she chuckles then shoots off the ear of the person that said it (Or if a marine said it- a shot to both kneecaps). Jade has a hobby of collecting guns and weapons. Which she seems to stockpile in case of an emergency. She leaves the guns lying around fully loaded. She also likes motorbikes and often rides them in her spare time. Jade is naturally rude and bad which she claims is the story of my life. Poverty, Alcohol, Death, Flames. Then I got myself a gun, then it was. Money, Money and playing with the big fishes. She also has an obssession with money and has been known to steal or rob people randomly upon seeing a pricey object that she may already have. This could be a sign that she is a kleptomaniac Jade hates marines with a vengeance. Anything she can do to mess around with them or inconvience them she probably has done. However since her group are mercenaries, they are often hired by the marines for various missions. This means that she must get used to it. It also means that she can get away with all her previous crimes. Jade is a merciless and sadistic killer without a conscience who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians. Jade is an admitted anarchist. She hates all authority and order and loves sesing no rules. She has a sort of cool aura around her which makes her stand out and seem the most threatening of her group even though she isn't even leader. Jade is also a pyromaniac and loves seeing things burn so she uses flaming bullets on her oppponents or randmon buildings to set them alight without care of conzequences. However, she does have a tendency to save her crew-mates from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering them family. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Jade is reported to be one of the best markswomen from the North Blue. She is a master with any sort of gun which she uses with magnificient precision. if it can be hit, Jade can hit it. She has an almost natural ability to snipe which she does without any consideration for wind or temperate or fog and still hits. She can hit even the tiniest of targets with ease and can shoot a grape off someone head without even damaging a hair. She can shoot off nails from a piece of armour and has complete knowledge of the potential and capabilities of a gun by just holding it for a minute. Her skill with bullets is so good she briefly became famous for representing all North blue snipers. So good is her skills with guns is that enemies often give up upon seeing her. Even groups as large as 45-75 men just stop and run upon seeing her guns holstered. Jade is undefeated in gun duels. Jade's guns are state of the art and were given to her by Crash. Swordsmanship Jade never uses a sword as she feels it would be disrespecting her guns. However she has used a bayonet. Although she did more shooting she still used the blade. Agility Jade is fast enough to dodge bullets and to shoot 10 times before the opponent has even registered the first shot. This gives her an edge in battle as she can disable all opponents before they realise they were shot. Jade uses a free-running style movement to get around with speed. She vaults over objects, dodges like a cat, and somersaults off walls easily to get around in an emergency. (If her guns were taken) Fighting Style Twin Dragons Style Jade invented a free-style, street fighter fighting style that she uses with her guns blazing at the same time. She has mastered this technique to the point where she can do it in almost pitch blackness without sight. Jade was forced to learn to rely on just hearing and intuition as she normally uses smoke pellets before attacking to achieve maximum surprise and mayhem in an attack. As opponents approach her sends flurries of jabs with the gun barrel into the kidneys and temple (The pistols act as an hand replacement) and pistol whips (the pistol whips are like karate chops) whilst kicking their knees to snap their legs and disable them. All the while doing this she is shooting at the ground to kill anyone who fell or was knocked unconscious by her lethal attacks. Using this technique she can take down up to 500-1500 men in a half hour (counting reloading). She also incorporates stealing at the same time, whenever an enemy is downed without wasting a single shot she switches guns briefly to conserve her own ammo and briefly sprays bullets to waste their bullets. Charms Jade makes use of her feminine 'charms' to seduce and persuade men (and sometimes women ^_^) to help her out. She can use them as decoys or just persuade them into giving her money or weapons Luck Jade is extremely lucky and often wins competions or moments were everything is left to chance. She once jumped into a lit cannon so she would be shot into the sky and survived with only a light burn on her arm.She then landed on a soft bed of leaves in a clearing surrounded by poison ivy and stinging nettles. Endurance When she was younger and unable to dodge bullets. Jade was shot often in the many gun duels to the death that she entered. Through pure hardiness she took up to four shots and still won the matches. Jade has learnt pain is whatever you want it to be. Now whenever (if) she is shot, she mentally uses the pain to make her angrier and more motivated to win. Strength In physical strength, Jade isn't all that strong. She has a very powerful left hook that cracks trees so she is only slightly above the level of the average marine/pirate. Devil Fruit Jinmon Jinmon no Mi Jade ate the Jinmon Jinmon no Mi. A Paramecia devil fruit that gives her the ability to ask questions that can only be answered by the truth. Thus making it perfect for interrogation because information can be extracted from someone with a simple question. Jade uses this ability perfectly to find out whatever she was sent to find out with ease. It is perfect for the questioning of gangs, high-ranking marines, con artists and nobles and information can be gained easily without physicallly interrogating. Although Jade first shoots the victim in the back at an angle that temporarily paralyses them then asks. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki - Jade can use Kenbunshoku haki although this ability isn't practised. She can sense the skill and strength of everyone on a small battlefield and can forsee a few shots in the future in her duels allowing her dodge bullets with the foresight of where the bulllets are coming form and at what angle they are going to hit her at. Busoshoku Haki - Jade cannot use this type of haki. Haoshoku Haki - Jade has exhibited some high-level Haoshoku haki techniques and can knock people out with some concentration but she can only knock out small groups of 3 -7 people at a time. Not massive armies like Luffy or Shanks. Relationships Revolutionaries Jade is a close ally to all revolutionaries although she was kicked out for being too drastic and violent. She is a friend of all the revolutionaries there including Static Dyson, Phoenix Redfox and Nova Blade. Her talent for sniping even got her some high end missions and a friendship with Dragon. Crew Jade hangs out with Waylan and Crash and joins in with their competitions. She helps them out and argues every so often Jade completely trusts Danika and has a professional relationship with her. Danika is one of her best friends and if the one is harmed then they attack the attacker. Jade treats Demia like a little sister and is nice to them. Topaz is very good friends with Hatred and Liza who she thinks are her equivalents in other skills. History Early Childhood: Ages 0 - 6 Jade was from in an island in the North Blue, but the entire island was destroyed for aggressively opposing and disobeying world government commands. When revolutionaries arrived on the island to help and rescue the wounded islanders. jade and her mother were found in the ruins of palace. her mother was gravely wounded with deep gashes in her chest and extreme burns. The revolutionaries saved all the islanders they could before returning as the world government troops came to claim it as their land. Weeks after being saved, Jade's mother passed away with an heart infection. In the Revolutionaries camp where the islanders were being taught about the evils and cruelties of the World Government, Jade was easily taught the Revolutionaries ideology and joined a junior team that specialised in pickpocketing World Government officials. Childhood: Ages 6 - 10 Jade became widely known for her uncanny ability to steal documents and files from World Nobles at just 7 years old. She had become known as 'Slingshot Gal' for her awesome sniping ability with her slingshot. Respected by older revolutionaries, she had been promoted to arson attacks and destruction of important Marine ships or marine science bases. Her involvement in the attack and capture of 4 CP7 members made her famous among marines and she gained respect as one of the most talented younger revolutionaries. Early Youth: Ages 10 - 15 Jade became good enough with her slingshots that soon they weren't enough for her. She was given guns as the next step in her training. Jade learnt that she had a major talent for sniping. With ease she became recognised as the best child sniper in the Revolutionaries. Jade became very involved with attacks on marines. Often disobeying orders and assassinating civillians that were marine-sympathtic and going on lone missions. It was then that she was given several warnings by Monkey D. Dragon and his minor officers. At 15, she was given her final warning after dispersing a crowd of marines and royals using bullets and bombs. This caused her to be kicked out of the revolutionaries for use of unneccessary violence. She took out her anger by planting 50 barrels of gunpowder in a revolutionary complex then informing marines. She then blew it up remotely while marines and revolutionaries were battling. The resulting explosion killed up to 400 marines and 200 revolutionaries. Jade became a mercenary and did the occasional job. Youth: Ages 15 - 20 She continued the mercenary lifestyle whilst training her sniping skills on her poor targets. At 17 she had mastered her sniping and was recognised as a dangerous ally and an even more horrifying enemy. One day, Danika Wrath approached her with her small team of that time. Demia Lakeside, Waylan Himhurr and managed to defeat her. Jade was shocked that she could have been beaten and Danika played on that emotion. Telling her that she would be more powerful than ever before if she joined Steel Winter. Jade joined impulsively and became the sniper of Steel Winter and trained her skills until the age of 20 and became known as a legendary mercenary sniper from the North Blue. Category:Matarrok Category:Mercenary Category:Sniper Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Steel Winter Member Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Will of D. Category:North Blue Characters Category:Female Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Human Category:Cannoneer Category:Gunner Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Assassin